The Hybrids Daughter
by Amelia Mikaelhey
Summary: Faith Mikaelson is the youngest daughter of the hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, she is the younger non-identical twin sister of Hope Mikaelson. Faith unlike her sister is very shy and reserved and likes to keep to herself. Her mother and step dad move them to Beacon Hills to try and get a fresh start or in her mother's words to try and give them a chance at a normal life. 2015 Amelia Mi
1. Characters

Characters:

Faith Mikaelson:

Faith Mikaelson is the youngest daughter of the hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, she is the younger non-identical twin sister of Hope Mikaelson. Faith unlike her sister is very shy and reserved and likes to keep to herself. Her mother and step dad move them to Beacon Hills to try and get a fresh start or in her mother's words to try and give them a chance at a normal life.

Her father stayed in New Orleans to rule over his vampire army with his two right hand men – her Uncle Elijah and Marcel – while his daughters were forced to go to high school much to Hopes delight. Unlike her sister she has more of her witch and wolf heritage in her blood while Hope is more vampire and wolf making casting spells harder for her. They come to Beacon hills for a fresh start but they definitely won't get that in Beacon Hills. (Willa Holland) –Hope (elizabeth olsen)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

I curl the last strand of hair as I get ready for my first day at Beacon Hills High, my mum and step-dad moved us here to try and get a fresh start away from New Orleans and my dad. My mum wanted us to have a normal life well as normal as it would be for two 17 year old Witch-Vampire-Werewolf hybrids.

I miss my dad and my aunt and uncles so much, my dad didn't want us to leave he begged my mother to let us stay so he could protect us himself but my uncle Elijah told him it was for the best.

I let out a frustrated groan as the music in my sisters room gets louder as she gets ready for school. I check myself in the mirror ( cgi/set?id=176714092 ) I make sure that everything is in place.

I wish I could have stayed with my dad in New Orleans, I'm much closer to him then to my mother.

I walk down stairs to wait for Hope, my mother walks into the kitchen to get her and Jacksons breakfast, she smiles at me "Hi Sweetie" I don't return the smile nor do I look at her. I hear her sigh as she realises that I'm ignoring her and that I will continue to ignore her until I see fit or until she apologies for moving us away from my dad.

When Hope ( cgi/set?id=176714396 ) finally walks down stairs she huffs impatiently at me "Come on, were going to be late!" she rushes out of the house and I run after her.

Once were buckled up and ready to go Hope turns to me "You really need to lay off mum, she moved us here to protect us" I turn to look to her and I raise my perfectly trimmed eyebrows. If it's one thing that Mikaelson's know what to do its hold a grudge. "It's none of your business" I turn to face the road as Hope starts to car and we make our way to Beacon Hills High.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Hope and I walk through the hall after getting our schedules and locker numbers which just so happens to be right next to each other. As we place our things in our respective lockers I spot a strawberry blonde and a brunette girl standing opposite us.

The strawberry blonde notices us and she nudges her friend and points over at us. Hope waves at him while I just give them a small smile. I grab the right books I need for my classes and shut my locker.

The two girls walk over to us and introduce themselves as Allison and Lydia.

"I'm Hope" Hope points to herself and then she jesters to me "And this is my sister Faith"

"Twins" I add, the two girls looked surprised and shocked "Non-identical obviously"

We all compare lessons and we saw that Allison, Lydia and I had first period English together while Hope had maths.

Allison, Lydia and I walk to English after I said goodbye to Hope and told her where to meet me after maths.

As we walk to English the two girls ask me questions about my life before we moved here.

"Were did you move from?" Allison asks

"New Orleans, me and Hope moved here with our mum and step-dad my dad stayed there"

"Your mum and dad are divorced?" Lydia asked in a tone that told me she had some experience in that area.

"Uh no, they were never really together, it was kind of a one night stand" I give them a sheepish smile as they look between themselves "and my mum kind of had this thing with my uncle Elijah but my dad didn't like it cause he thought Elijah was going to take us from him or something" I shrug my shoulders "so my family's extremely complicated right now"

Allison gives me a reassuring smile and Lydia gives me a small smile. We enter the class room and I take a seat behind Lydia and some boy with moles scattered all over his face.

My phone starts to buzz on the side of the table and I pick it up and read the text from an unknown number.

A teacher walks in while reading the text "The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness" she stands in front of the class "this is the last line to the first book we are going to read, it is also the last text you will get in this class, phones off"

I switch my phone off and put it in my back so I won't forget it.

The teacher goes over to a list that is placed on her desk.

"It seems we have a new student, Faith Mikaelson" she points over to me and I give the people that look at me a shy smile. I notice a boy with tanned skin, he looked back at me and gave me a small smile which I returned.

The teacher call out a Scott McCall who just so happens to be the tanned boy that smiled at me.

Half way through the lesson I was focussed on the work that Miss Blake had given everyone.

A bang sounded throughout the class room and everyone turned their attention to the windows were a blood splatter was left on the window.

A bird flies into the window and more blood splatters over it. Miss Blake goes over to the window to see a flock of birds flying straight for us.

More and more birds hit the window and Miss Blake finally shouts at us to get down.

I cover my head as birds start to peck at my cheeks and arms. I could feel the wounds closing up a second after they were opened but I could still feel the blood drop down my arms.

After the birds disappear I get up and start to flip my hair back over my shoulder.

The boy with the moles scattered across his face comes up to me and picks a feather out of my hair.

"Are you okay?" I nod and give him a little smile.

The class room door slams open and my sister runs in and straight to me. She starts to check me over to make sure I didn't have any lasting injuries even though it's impossible without wolfs bane or vervain.

"Do I need to call mum?" I shake my head rather violently "Dad?" my eyes go wide

"That is a terrible idea, he would kill everyone in the school for putting us in danger"

But we were both unaware of the mole scattered boy that was listing to our conversation.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

I head straight home after the crow incident. I think about the time uncle Kol showed Hope and me that old Alfred Hitchcock film _The Birds_. We were only six at the time and it scared us so much that Hope would crawl into bed with me at night if she saw any type of bird fly past her window.

Mum and Dad were so annoyed at Kol for showing us that film at such a young age but he just found it funny much like I do now if I watch that film again.

I miss my Uncle Kol he was always so fun but much like my father, Uncle Elijah, Jackson and Marcel was fiercely over protective of me and Hope.

I remember the first time Hope brought a boy home, he was overly cocky and that was not a good thing to have around my family, I myself have never brought a boy home much to their delight and my horror, I always used to think that I was ugly compared to my sister who seemed to have a new boyfriend every week.

I was broken out of my thoughts when my sister barges into my room. I give her a glare and she walks out of my room to knock on my bedroom door.

"There happy?" she huffs and crosses her arms in front of her as a pout forms on her face.

"Yes very, what do you want?"

She uncrosses her arms and starts to pace around my room, swinging her arms wildly "So I overheard someone…"

"You mean you're eavesdropped" I interrupt

She carries on as if I didn't say anything "And they were saying that there is a party tonight, and get this, it's only a couple of blocks away! Where going"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I flick my wrist a couple more times to make sure my eyelashes are even and that they stand out against the Smokey eye makeup I chose for my look.

I straighten my dress out as I wait for Hope to finish in the bathroom so we could leave for the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way out of the house Jackson stops us and tells us that we have to be home before 1am due to the fact that my mum has gone on a run while shifted and won't be home till 1.30ish.

Hope drives us there claiming she wasn't going to drink but I knew that by the end of the night I will be the one driving us home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrive ten minutes later to a house only slightly bigger than ours.

"I hope there is cute boys here" Hope mumbles to herself as she scans the house for fresh meat.

Hope runs off soon after that to look for boys, and I make my way to the kitchen to grab a drink which I chug down. I hear chuckling behind me and I turn to see a boy my age with tanned skin and an uneven jaw looking at me with amusement shining in his eyes.

"Stressful day?" he asks

I nod "Stressful week"

"I'm Scott" he motions to himself while sticking his hand out for me to take.

"I'm Faith" I reach for his hand and the second I touch his hand it's like a spark surges through us, this can mean only one thing that this boy is my mate.

The mate bond can only happen with wolves.

The boy looks at me shocked and he runs from me straight out of the house leaving me with a hurt expression on my face 'great my own mate hates me' I think as I look around the party for my twin.

I finally spot her in the corner of the house making out with a boy I recognise from my English class – the mole ridden boy called Stiles.

I clear my throat to gain their attention and once they break away from each other only one of them is looking at me and that is Stiles while Hope is still looking at Stiles with a look of adoration. The boy looks flustered and maybe a little lost as he looks at me.

"I need to steal my sister from you" I say as I grab Hope off of Stiles "We need to go home"

Stiles nods and waves his hands about in a very Hope manor.

Hope blushes as I drag her out to the car that I would no doubt be driving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I look over to Hope as she gets into the passenger side of her car. She keeps her face forward.

"Not a bloody word" she grits out as I laugh and start up the car.

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: Do you think Hope should be in a relationship with Stiles?**

I'm going to be cheeky and place the link to my Youtube channel right here * channel/UC_109K1E8RksnPbP54JM0Cw * Click it if you dare! hahaha :) if that does not work my channel is called The Rogue Alpha

* * *

 **Maeda Atsuko 13th:** Thank you so much! :)

 **flowerpower14:** Don't worry this fic will be finished! :) :)

 **Guest:** I will :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

I get a text from my father informing me that there is a man in Beacon Hills called Deaton and that he could help me control my magic, a job my aunt Freya was doing before me and Hope were taking away from our life.  
My father text me the address and I was surprised to find out that it was the local vet.  
I grabbed my back pack and shouted out to my mum "I'm going to the library too study for a test that's coming up! Don't wait up!" I didn't wait for her reply as I was already half way down the road when the front door slammed shut.

Don't get me wrong I love my mum and in some way I love Jackson, I mean he kind of raised me and is my step dad. My mum and I were never close or as close as she is to Hope, I think it has something to do with the fact that I have more witch in me then wolf and Hope has more wolf.

I can't help but feel like there is something my mum isn't telling me and Hope about the reason we came to Beacon Hills, my father said it was so we could be normal and have a better chance away from the supernatural, but if that were true wouldn't we have moved away years ago? And not into a town with a whole supernatural community!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I open the door of the vets and a little bell rings above my head to signal my arrival.  
A man with dark skins walks out to greet me, on the little name tag I notice that his last name is Deaton.

"Can I help you?" he asks with a smile.

"Uh… yeah I presume your Deaton?" I stutter out

The man keeps a smile on his face as he gestors to his name tag "Yes that would be me"

"Yeah, well my father said you could help me, Niklaus Mikaelson"

The mans eyes widen and he nods "Yes, your father did inform me that you might stop by, Faith? I'm guessing"

"Yes…." Just as I was about to ask him when we could get started on training the front door of the shop opens and four men walk in all carrying bags of ice.

I give them a sheepish smile and I notice that one was the boy that Hope was making out with and the other was Scott, who looked away awkwardly.

"Uh okay. I can see that you're busy Deaton, so I will come back another time"

I make a move for the door but a hand stops me. I look back at Deaton and the four incredibly confused men.

"Maybe you should introduce yourself" Deaton tells me, I look at him questionably as does the other people in the room.

"This is Derek" he point to a man with dark eyebrows and a scruff of stubble coating the lower half of his face. "He is an alpha" the men in the room tense up and their eyes widen especially the one that made out with Hope.

"Isaac and Scott" he pointed at the two respectively "are Betas, and Stiles here is human" I grimace when he points out that Stiles is human, I can just imagine dads face when he hears that Hope likes a human.

I sigh "Great we left New Orleans for a human life and ended up right back in the middle of it" I rub my forehead as it began to ache.

"What are you?" the human asks

"My sister and I are tribrids that means that we have some witch, some wolf and some vampire in us"

The alpha looks at me confused "How is that possible? How can you have vampire in you?"

"It's a long story"

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: How do you think Klaus will react to Scott?**

 **Guest:** Thank You!

 **nataliamontes13:** Here you go! :) Hope you like it!


End file.
